Moscow
Moscow Hub Moscow, once the capital of Russia and the largest city in Continental Europe is now the largest ruin in Europe due to the devastating impacts of the Re-Enchantment. Plagued by raiders and run by an organized crime syndicate, Moscow has become known as a dangerous and risky stop on the Silk Road. Although the city is a shell of its former self, there's still lots to do here. The numerous raiders found here are useful for training oneself in combat, The Russian Mafia will let you join their ranks if you so wish, and if you're not into that idea, a shadowy organization can be found within the Moscow Metro, plotting to overthrow the Russian Mafia and put an end to their tyranny, restoring order to the city. Factions (Harry Pollock, 1701804) Main article can be found here: Moscow Factions Moscow is divided between three different factions: the Kapotnya Bratva (the Russian Mafia) who have become the de-facto government of Moscow and offers "protection" to travelers as long as they pay the price. The Raiders, who make a living by raiding any trains passing by Moscow. And finally, the Workers and Peasants Militia, who are working on kicking the Kapotnya Bratva out of the Kremlin ruins. Quest Design (Anthony Keyes, 1700170) Main article can be found here: Quest Design The quest provided is an example of a mid game quest that the player can choose to play through. It has a strong emphasis on story and encourages the player to think about loyalty and the idea of identity within a larger organisation. Mage Guild Missions (Moscow Hub) (Ryan Nichols, 1702249) Main article can be found here: Mage Guild Missions (Moscow Hub) The Mage Guild from Amsterdam have gone on a mission to Moscow to bring peace to a war torn city. They Worship the Holy Herb. They use the Arcane Powers and Science of the herb to enhance their senses, allowing them to be stronger, using illusions and hallucinations to confuse their enemies. They practice peace and knowledge, however Dark mages use their knowledge for evil and power. Someone must be chosen to join, what kind of mage will you be? The Moscow Kremlin (Callum Mackay, 1700612) Main article can be found here: Moscow Kremlin The biggest landmark and most important building politically in Moscow, The Moscow Kremlin was taken over by the Kapotnya Bratva during the events of the Re-Enchantment, and now serves as their primary base. Character Design (Korbin Whiteside, 1804684) Main article can be found here: Misha Storm Misha storm a kind person who's life in Moscow couldn't be more weird. Skill Affects and Context (James Robinson, 1702244) A brief overview detailing more personal gameplay affects to the player, including, the sorts of abilities that comes with each faction within Moscow, how everyone reacts to one another within the use of these skills, along with the stages of the narrative structure throughout the duration of the playtime. Main article can be found here: Skill Affects and Context Quest Design (Korbin Whiteside, 1804684) Main article can be found here: Quest Design Help Misha Storm battle his demons and avenge his parents death by taking on his own house. Audio Design (Robbie Peden, 1701176) Main article can be found here: Audio Design A brief description of the audio heard in the Hub including Dialog, ambient sound and background music. Enemy Design (Harry Pollock, 1701804) Main article can be found here: Moscow Enemy Designs Moscow is filled with a variety of enemies who may or may not want you dead depending on the player character's actions and their alliance with Moscow's factions. Character Design (Eliot Hynd, 1602391) Main article can be found here: Sonya Ramanavich A descrpition of a character which helps guide the player through the Workers and Peasants Militia quests. "What are you, chicken?" Pre-Quest Dialogue (Callum Mackay - 1700612) Main article can be found here: "What are you, chicken?" Pre-Quest Dialogue Dialogue introducing the Misha Storm quest to players.